1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to headphones, and more particularly, to ear-hugging noise-reducing headphones integrating a microphone to a protective body and facing toward an ear canal of a user.
2. Related Art
In some circumstances such as client servicing, sporting, car driving, and on-line game playing, there are a need for listening and talking to other people at the same time by using integrated headphones which combine headphones and microphones. Integrated headphones available on the market are either adopting Bluetooth communication system for wireless connection or using audio lines for direct connection between headphones and microphones. Integrated headphones can be utilized for listening and talking to people at the same time such that users have no need to replace any physical components of the integrated headphones.
Considering from which the voices come, the microphone of the integrated headphones is usually arranged below the headphones and close to a side of the mouth of user. The microphone located at the position close to the mouth of user is easily affected by vibrations of speaker diaphragms of the headphones, wind noises from outside, and breath noises from user. Communications of the integrated headphones easily generate noise signals, and qualities with respect to either listening or talking are interfered.
Thus, there is a need for developing integrated headphones capable of reducing noise generated by backward waves from speakers thereof, and suiting both indoor and outdoor usage.